


Launchpad dreams of Darkwing Duck

by KingFranPetty



Series: Funky Launchpad x Jim x Drake threesome [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alley Sex, Bitchslapping, Boners, Claiming Bites, Clothed Sex, Crime Fighting, Dark Fantasy, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fights, Fist Fights, French Kissing, Hero Complex, Insults, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Morning Wood, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Public Masturbation, Rain, Rain Sex, Rival Relationship, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Stalking, Swearing, Unrealistic Sex, Villains, Wet Clothing, Wet Dream, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Someone had to write a Negaduck x Darkwing Duck for the reboot. That's gonna be me! First, Fuckers! Oh, don't be so shocked, it's not the first time this happened. Enjoy the smut, kiddos!





	Launchpad dreams of Darkwing Duck

Jim Starling wasn't always evil. He wasn't always a villain either. Once upon a time that wasn't so long ago but now feels like forever, Jim Starling had been an inspiration to keep going and to do right. He was important to some, so very important in their eyes. Things changed. He had changed. The shining star had fallen from the grace and goodness of the light. 

How needlessly Edgy. 

How very grim and gritty. 

Negaduck rose from the darkness of the alleyway. Darkwing Duck turned around quickly to meet his eyes. Their eyes held for a moment. "Where's Launchpad?" The Duck Knight questioned his evil counterpart. Skipping right to the chase. It was really clear that he was going to play around, DW was serious about this. Seriously pissed off. Negaduck stepped out of the shadows that had consumed him. "Safer than he ever was with you, cheap knock off." The orange and yellow dressed duck chuckled darkly. The hero took a swung at the villain. The ironically brighter villain side stepped the blow. 

As per norm for the ironically gloomy hero, his missed punch landed in a wall instead of his enemy. His face twisted into a almost comedy like display of pain but he swallowed the pain down bitterly and swung again. The blow actually hit but it unfortunately only hit another... "Hand?" Fist. Ducks are weird. His foe pulled back a punch of his own but hit a trashcan as our hero avoided the hit. They were so alike, it was eerie. Neither took the time to ponder this however. They had already grabbed ahold of each other by the collar. "Tell me where Launchpad is, NOW." Darkwing asked in rage. 

"Better off without you, ripoff!" Negaduck shouted back in reply, kneeing him in the side before shoving him into a brick wall. DW was hurt but flipped the jackass into the same wall. Megafuckwit hissed through the pain, "You don't care about him, not like I do! Admit it, fakewing fucko!!" He smashed his.. "Nose?" "Mouth?" Jaw into red bricks. Darkwing Duck snapped back, "What would you know about me and Launchpad?! You. Know. NOTHING. About. Him and I." The black and yellow asshole kicked our PROTAGONIST off himself and into a different wall. "BULLSHIT!" Negaduck spat. 

He ran at the DW, tripping and smacking into the same wall... Into Darkwing. They both opened their eyes and locked eyes again. This time in a wildly different context. They put their hands on each other's shoulders and push off away the other's mouths. The two held another's shoulders and attempted to ignore what just happened. "That never happened." They both told each other. "What never happened? Nothing happened." 

Negaduck and Darkwing Duck threw a punch at each other, both clocking the other square in the face. "Stop repeating everything I say." Darkwing coughed before throwing Negaduck into a pair of trash cans. Negaduck threw a trash can at him. "I wasn't repeating SHIT. You are just doing and saying everything I do, you off brand dickless copy." He countered. DW took the metal can off his head. He ran at the off colored double, preparing a punch. However he saw the can a second too late, slipping on it. Darkwing Duck rolled about on the can for a second. Negaduck walked backwards and to the left to avoid the coming crash. 

This didn't work, both crash magnets fell into each other. Once again, in a accidental kiss. "Now you're just trying kiss me, disasterwing dumbass." Negaduck grumbled, pushing himself off Darkwing. Darkwing Duck attempted to push the older duck off him. "What the duck gave you that idea?!" The duck knight huffed. His palette swapped villain grabbed him by the collar and stood up. "Don't you try to weasel out of this, you little shit." Negaduck steamed out in hot breathes. 

Darkwing Duck tipped his hat to hide his slightly blushing face. "Put. Me. Down. Now." He demanded. Negaduck cocked his head to the side to peer under the hat. He began to chuckle to himself, "What is it, embarrassed, copycat?" Darkwing narrowed his eyes at the sewer jerk. "Forget whatever you thought you saw and put me down." He hissed. Negaduck just kept laughing at him. DW kicked him in the chest. Negaduck laid on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. He coughed for a moment before regaining his breath. 

Darkwing looked down at him. His face puffed out in anger. Before he could speak, Negaduck was laughing at him again. Darkwing Duck pulled him to up his level and slapped that dickish smile off his mug. Negaduck gritted his teeth, frown turning to a snarl, before kneeing him in the gut and returning the slap backhanded. He grabbed ahold of a fistful of cloth, pressing the duck who only now regained his breath. "Listen here motherfucker, I!..." Negaduck paused his rant. Something had changed. He and our hero looked down. Both of them were hard, they panned back up. 

At about this time, the yellow and orange McFucker decided he was going to use this to his advantage. Of course because this is a fanfic with the tags it has, I will also be using this to my own ends. Let's hope I can get there. "You seem happy to see me." The sewer jack off joked. He pressed the hero against the nearest wall. Our PROTAGONIST nervously pointed out, "But aren't you also?..." He was cut off from finishing that sentence. Negafuckwit answered the question before it was fully asked, "Yes." His sharp teeth curled into a grin. 

DW blushed darted his eyes about. There was nobody else around. Negaduck grinned widely and pressed himself closer to Darkwing. "Awww, does the little knock off like the original?" He teased. Darkwing Duck made a sound he wasn't proud of. "I'll take that as a yes." Negaduck remarked. Darkwing Duck sighed, "Shut the duck up." Darkwing mashed his... Mouth against his double's mouth, kissing him deeply. This was unexpected, causing Negaduck to make a sound he wasn't proud of. His grip loosened until the fistful of cloth slipped out of his hand. 

They wrapped their arms around each other, rubbing against the other. Both trying to enter another but neither of them wanting to give the other such a chance. That's when it started raining. A hand from each slipped down to the other's dick, moving up and down their own movements. Negaduck bit... Well they don't have lips. Ummmm. DW's bill. Yeah, that'll work for now. Darkwing Duck yelped, "Hey!" He, in turn, bit Negaduck's bill. Negaduck yelled, "You cocky, little, SHIT!" He bit down in between the shoulder and neck. Darkwing grunted, "Quit it." Negaduck, of course, didn't quit it.

So in response, Darkwing bit Negaduck on the neck. Negaduck moaned into Darkwing Duck's shoulder, moving faster. DW sucked in a breath and held it, trying to not make another noise he would regret. His evil counterpart had no such hold backs for the moment. He began to move his hips in hard digs, talking between shaking breathes. "You can't hold your breath forever, cheap, rip off, moron." Negaduck shoved his chest hard enough to force the air out. Darkwing groaned in pain and pleasure, mostly pain. Negaduck laughed at this. 

DW elbowed him in the stomach. Negaduck made a weakly pained noise. Darkwing Duck felt something warm splattered on his hand and stomach. Followed shortly after by his own. They both scanned their lower area. It was hard to see among the white feathers but it was clear as daylight, they had just came. The realization of what they just done, namely just jacked off each other in some dirty alley, hit them there and then. 

 

Launchpad Mcquack woke up. He had woke up feeling better but couldn't complain too much. Launchpad blinked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. That's when he felt something hard brush up against his leg. He pulls one hand away from eye, finding the source immediately. Now, The pilot remembered his dream. It was strangely hot, much like the other dreams had that week. Maybe that's why he was as hard as a rock and had woke up every day that week like that. 

The End.


End file.
